Total Drama Kingdom
by GoGoGadget831
Summary: This is just a fan-made Total Drama season. The contestants are OCs. Features Chris, Chef, Blaineley, and cameos from all the contestants from past seasons. This season is Total Drama Kingdom, a medieval Total Drama season. Have fun. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no hateful reviews. Happy reading :).


**Welcome to Total Drama Kingdom! This is a fanmade season featuring 14 OC's, some new interns, and Chris and Chef of course! There will also be a couple of cameos and expect to see the entire cast in the end! This season will be medieval-themed! Expect many surprises, laughs, drama, and more! I will be working on this fanfiction with my good friend Gazorscreen. Happy reading :)**

*One year after Total Drama All-Stars*

*Chris and Chef are atop of a castle in a cloudy sky. Chris is dressed up like a king and Chef is dressed up like a queen*

"Hello and welcome to our next season!" Chris proudly said to the viewing audience. "You've seen us in Camp Wawanakwa, an abandoned film lot, and all around the world! Now it's time to make things more interesting! While all our previous contestants are relaxing in the Bahamas for a well deserved summer vacation, we are changing things around! This season, we're going all medieval! That's right! Dungeons, dragons, medieval flails, knights, feasts, Zod! All that good stuff! We're setting this up on a huge castle on another island! Welcome to Malchoir Island! And we're doing it with an all new cast!"

"This should be interesting, my 'queen'!" Chris told Chef. Chef rolled his eyes.

Chris turned to Chef and then said, "Man, it feels great to be back, after Dakotazoid got super pissed off at me for sending Sam up in the air that she ate me!" Chef wafted his nose and said, "It's been a year and you still smell like...alien barf! Well good thing she ate Blaineley before you arrived!" All of a sudden, Blaineley arrived and moaned (covered in barf), "Ughhh...I'm back! You're not gonna take my place, McClean!" "Yes, I can!" Chris proudly said as he pushed Blaineley off the castle. There she was, screaming as she fell to her supposed death. Before she could die, one of the new interns, an Asian one with a tall afro, caught her. "Hello gorgeous. The name's Soonchan. Wanna catch a movie and have some dinner later?" Blaineley gave him a nice smack across the face and said, "In your dreams!" Her private jet then flew over and she hopped onto it with her head held high. "SO LONG YOU BASTARDS!" she yelled out as she flew away. "YOU'LL SEE! ONE DAY, I WILL BE MORE FAMOUS THAN YOU!" "Oooo, she digs me! Good thing I skipped high school for this job!" thought Soonchan.

"Now that she's gone, let's meet our cast!" Chris said, pointing to the contestants who were flying up on a dragon with Chef.

"We've got the chatty and bubbly Tess!"

"...And that's what happened when me and my friends were out shopping at Kohl's the other day!" she chatted to everybody as Chef angrily threw her down, covering his ears.

"The chill party boy, Lyell!"

"It's all cool dudes. COWABUNGA!" he yelled out as he jumped off the dragon.

"Our smart guy, Daniel!"

"So, in the process of cellular respiration, the combination of glucose and oxygen gas release carbon dioxide and water!" he said as he fascinated everyone with his knowledge of chemistry while Chef threw him down.

"Our wild child, Nora!"

"This is for my BFF, Alex back home!" she yelled as he jumped off the dragon. "WOO HOO!"

"Our male strategist, Brant!"

"This game is so on!" he said confidently as Chef threw him down. He didn't even scream.

"Our weirdo, Brittany!"

"What's a weirdo?" she dully asked as she was thrown down. "I can fly! AHHHHH!" she screamed.

"Our arrogant, anger-prone, fat-assed city girl, Jordan!"

"I'm taking all you people down, one by one!" she yelled as she fell from the dragon.

"Our quiet, but cool musician, Colin!"

He didn't say much as he played his harp and fell from the dragon. "Nothing but some nice medieval music to keep the mood!" he said.

"Our popular cheerleader, Briana!"

"WOOT! So psyched to be here!" she yelled as she jumped off the dragon, flipping around and showing everyone her sweetest moves.

"Our arrogant jock, Brighton!"

"You call that a dive?! Watch this...OOF!" he yelled as Chef kicked him off the dragon.

"Our ladies' man, Shamus!"

"Hey yo, where are the ladies at?" Shamus asked as Chef threw him down.

"Our nice girl, Olivia!"

"EEEEE!" she happily yelled as she fell.

"Our FEMALE strategist, Deja!"

"Bring it on!" she said as she fell off the dragon.

"And last but not least...our built athlete, Connor!"

"WOOT!" he fiercely yelled as he fell.

"And there you have it, our 14 contestants for the newest season! Stay tuned for the assignment of our teams, our first dangerous challenge, our first victory, and our first ever elimination, next time! On Total...Drama...KINGDOM!"

**And that's the first episode! The first challenge, victory, elimination, teams, etc. will be introduced next time!**

**Character Notes:**

**Tess: Long, curly black hair, pink hoodie, blue shorts, nose pierce, brown sandals**

**Lyell: Twisty black hair in an afro, camo sweatshirt, blue jeans, some facial hair, blue sandals**

**Daniel: Short black hair, white T-shirt with navy blue sweater on top, blue jeans, glasses, black (formal) shoes**

**Nora: Long brown hair, black and gold top, dangly earrings, black tights, flip flops**

**Brant: Short blond hair, red T-shirt, blue jeans, glasses, white sneakers**

**Brittany: Black hair in a pony tail, long-sleeved orange top, brown shorts, glasses, pink clogs**

**Colin: Tan hair of medium length, brown shirt with black jacket on top, blue jeans, headphones on his neck, brown sneakers**

**Briana: Long curly brown hair, red cheerleading outfit, white boots**

**Brighton: Buzz cut, maize and blue football jersey, white track pants, blue gym shoes**

**Shamus: Blond hair of medium length, black shirt, blue jeans with brown belt, blue sneakers**

**Olivia: Long curly blond hair, white tank top, blue shorts, brown heels**

**Jordan: Long jet black hair, glasses, T-shirt with cartoons on it, green sweatshirt that says "Young Star" on the back, tight jeans, black boots**

**Deja: Black hair in pig tails, red, gold, and blue top, shorts, gold sandals**

**Connor: Short, spiky brown hair, green football, black track pants, white gym shoes**


End file.
